La última hoja del cerezo
by Usura
Summary: Historia ambientada cuando Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo tienen 17 años. Continúa la búsqueda de Sasuke, dando lugar a un conflicto donde personajes que han madurado con el tiempo se enfrentan a su pasado y buscan encontrar un mejor futuro juntos.


**La última hoja del cerezo**

**CAPT I Encuentros**

Las personas conocen su destino; pero inevitablemente, huyen de él como si fuera un mal sueño o una respuesta inconclusa a una interrogante. Una interrogante a eso que desesperadamente llaman "vida".

El viento soplaba tranquilo por las calles de Konoha, el día era nublado y los niños corrían de un lado hacia otro fingiendo atraparse uno al otro con alegría. Mientras tanto, en un rincón de un parque, sentada en una banca de piedra, se encontraba una joven ninja de aspecto pensativo. Su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes y su ropa de colores pálidos hacían juego con el sentimiento que invadía el lugar en aquel momento. Su mirada era triste, pero al mismo tiempo inquieta, como si quisiera encontrar muchas respuestas en poco tiempo. De repente, apareciendo a su lado y dejando una estela de humo, un mensajero postrado sobre una rodilla, le dijo en voz pausada:

- Sakura-sama, la quinta Hokage desea verle…

La ahora de pie y taciturna joven, sin alzar la mirada (la cual seguía reteniendo en algo similar a un sueño), replicó suavemente:

- Dígale que iré de inmediato.

Después de que el mensajero despareció en la misma forma como arribó, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage calladamente. Sus pasos delataban una ansiedad e inseguridad crecientes. "¿Cómo alguien que sólo tiene diez y siete años puede sentirse tan lejos de la vida?" pensaba para si misma… "¿qué debo hacer a partir de ahora, sin conocer su paradero…?"

Al llegar, tocó la puerta y advirtió:

- Soy Sakura, Hokage-sama.

- "Entra y cierra la puerta" respondió Tsunade en un tono que evidenciaba una seriedad más habitual que la de costumbre.

- Quiero que conozcas al compañero para tu siguiente misión, debes saber de antemano que no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta…

Sakura sin levantar la cabeza, respondió:

- "No importa quién sea asignado" dijo mientras torcía la vista hacia un lado y colocaba sus puños cerrados sobre el regazo. "Haré lo que Tsunade-sama ha dispuesto."

Con una sonrisa irónica, Tsunade volvió el rostro hacia atrás y dijo:

- ¡Ey, sal de ahí!, ya escuchaste a tu compañera…

- "¡Escuchar sí, comprender no!" dijo una joven voz que se paralizo por un momento el tiempo para Sakura. "¡¡¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, el candidato número uno al puesto de Hokage en esta villa, he regresado para mantener mis palabras una a una!!!" agregó impetuosamente el nuevo invitado a la conversación, apartando una cortina que le ocultaba en la oscuridad.

- "Has cambiado un poco, Sakura-chan, parece que no has notado mi presencia… ¿te estás volviendo algo distraída como la vieja Tsunade?" dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la barbilla y le dirigía una sonrisa desafiante.

Sakura reaccionó casi por instinto, y levantándose, se acercó a él sujetándole de la chaqueta, destellando furia y preguntándole con rapidez:

- ¿QUE DIJISTEEEEE?

Tsunade colocó su cabeza sobre una mano y suspiró con resignación, en tanto Naruto, que pendía de puntillas del brazo de Sakura, respondió confiadamente:

- Así está mejor Sakura-chan; esa es la Sakura-chan que recuerdo y me gusta más.

Después de Naruto decir esto, la fuerza de los puños de Sakura cesó, sus ojos cayeron de nuevo y volviendo a su asiento, se dirigió a la Quinta:

- Tsunade-sama ¿por qué de entre todos los jounins…?

"No cuestiones mi autoridad… la misión ha sido decidida" dijo Tsunade con voz firme y mirada fija, "mañana saldrán al amanecer y es mi última palabra", al mismo tiempo que le mostraba a Sakura la descripción de su nueva encomienda. No era la primera vez que la ninja veía en las manos de Tsunade un papel con una gran "S" estampada. Algo que desde su punto de vista, ya había perdido significado tiempo atrás.

Naruto por su parte, miró de reojo a Tsunade y volteando sutilmente hacia Sakura, pensó: "Sakura es mucho más bella de lo que recuerdo, pero ahora se nota más triste que nunca. No tengo que ir muy lejos para saber de quién es la culpa… ¡¡ese Sasuke!!".

Al salir de la Oficina, Sakura continuaba con su paso lento y su inquieto compañero le seguía con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, fijando su interés en el círculo que le rodeaba espalda.

- "Sa, Sakura-chan… discúlpame" dijo Naruto cuidadosamente, mientras fingía aplastar algo en el suelo. "No fue mi inten…"

- "¡Basta Naruto!", interrumpió Sakura, "No estoy enfadada contigo, al contrario, siento mucha alegría de verte, es sólo que…"

- "¿Qué Sakura-chan?" le devolvió la interrupción Naruto, al mismo tiempo que se inclinó sobre una pared.

- "Es por…" quiso decir Sakura, pero un dolor en el pecho le impidió continuar. "No es nada", añadió, con una falsa e ingenua sonrisa.

- "Ahhh, claro" respondió Naruto, bajando la mirada y repitiendo en voz baja: "Si estuviéramos aún en la Academia te creería".

Súbitamente y con una sonrisa muy conveniente (siguiendo el mejor de sus estilos), Naruto le propuso:

- Si quieres te invitó al puesto de ramen, el viejo me dio un par de tiquetes de descuento para celebrar mi regreso y sería una pena disfrutarlos yo solo.

- No gracias, es mejor que nos veamos mañana en la fuente del parque al amanecer, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

"Fríííííííííííííííía" pensó Naruto. Fingiendo que nada había pasado, se despidió así:

- Ahhh, está bien… creo que Shouji puede acompañarme si es necesario, entonces, nos vemos… ¿Sakura-chan?… ¿Sakuuuura-chan?

Después de un momento Sakura reaccionó y con voz suave dijo:

- Claro, nos vemos.

Naruto dio media vuelta y prefirió no decir más nada, alejándose calmadamente de aquella Sakura silenciosa, mientras apretaba con fuerza los tiquetes que llevaba ocultos en la bolsa de su chaqueta y un sentimiento de desconcierto hacía lo propio con su corazón.


End file.
